Two Doors
by Rhymos Ethereal
Summary: Pintu merah dan pintu biru. Hangat dan dingin. Bertolak belakang satu sama lain. Pintu mana yang harus kumasuki? / Full of Kuroko's POV / Original idea not mine / RnR n flames are acceptable :)


**Halo semuanya... saya kembali lagi.**

 **Jujur, untuk fic saya yang Fragments of Memories, saya bener-bener bingung nentuin jalan ceritanya kaya gimana. Selagi nunggu ide muncul, saya memutuskan untuk mengetik cerita baru.**

 **Perlu saya tegaskan di sini... plot cerita kali ini BUKAN milik saya. Saya baru aja ketemu doujin pendek AoKuroKaga dengan judul 'Two Doors'. Bagus banget ceritanya, dan akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk mengubah doujin itu menjadi sebuah fanfiction.**

 **Disclaimer 1: KnB milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Terima kasih karena sudah membuat KnB yang bisa kita semua nikmati.**

 **Disclaimer 2: Plot cerita dan judul adalah milik dari pembuat doujin 'Two Doors'. Saya tidak akan pernah mengambil keuntungan materiil barang sepeserpun dari pembuatan cerita ini.**

 **NOTE! Full of Kuroko's POV**

* * *

Di dalam duniaku, terdapat dua pintu.

Pintu yang pertama berwarna merah. Pintu yang lain berwarna biru.

* * *

 _Pintu mana yang harus kumasuki?_

* * *

Dunia yang menyambutku di balik pintu merah begitu hangat.

Bukan rasa hangat yang membuatku gerah. Rasa hangat ini begitu... menyenangkan. Dan menenangkan.

Aku bisa merasakan tubuhku mulai lemas, betapa beratnya kelopak mataku tiba-tiba.

Tubuhku mulai limbung, tak kuasa menahan kembali rasa tersebut. Aku mulai terjatuh.

Tetapi aku tidak pernah merasakan kerasnya lantai yang menghantam tubuhku. Aku terjatuh ke dalam pelukan seseorang.

Sepasang tangan kekar dengan sigap merengkuhku, membawaku ke dalam dekapan yang sama hangatnya.

"Kuroko..."

Suara itu.

Rendah dan penuh dengan afeksi. Menggetarkan tubuhku, mempercepat detak jantungku yang serasa memalu-malu dada.

"Kuroko..."

Dari setiap helai ujung rambutku, setiap jari jemariku, sekujur tubuhku dari atas sampai bawah. Ia perlakukan dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia hirup dalam-dalam aromaku, dijilatnya tiap jemariku, dikecupnya tubuhku.

Sensasi ini. Menenangkan dan nikmat menggoda.

Kapan lagi aku diperlakukan dengan lembut seperti ini?

Aku bisa merasakan kesadaranku hampir hilang, badanku serasa meleleh...

... _clak._

Eh?

Kakiku... aku tidak bisa merasakan kakiku.

Aku berusaha melihat, tapi tangan itu. Menangkap wajahku, memaksaku untuk terus menatapnya.

Iris merah elektrik layaknya milik predator, api semangat membara begitu kuat di baliknya, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain terus menatapnya. Berpikir betapa indahnya warna itu, betapa beruntungnya aku menjadi satu-satunya orang yang terperangkap di dalamnya.

"Jangan lihat yang lain Kuroko. Jangan pernah alihkan pandanganmu dariku. Tataplah aku, lihatlah aku seorang diri saja..."

Jemarinya mengelus pipiku lembut, dan sebelum ia memisahkan jarak antara ia dengan bibirku, bisa kurasakan tubuhku semuanya meleleh.

Ah... lagi-lagi. Aku tidak bisa lepas darinya.

Olehnya, aku meleleh layaknya gula halus yang bertransformasi menjadi karamel manis...

* * *

 _Pintu mana yang harus kumasuki?_

* * *

Pintu biru terbuka, aku melangkah masuk.

Tidak seperti dunia di balik pintu merah, di sini dingin.

Aneh...

Dulu, dunia di sini juga sehangat dunia di balik pintu merah...

"Tetsu."

Suara yang menggema di dalam sini terdengar kesepian. Penuh dengan luka, kesedihan mendalam jelas terdengar.

"Tetsu... Tetsu..."

Pemilik suara itu ada di depanku.

Duduk dengan kedua siku ditumpukan, kepala menunduk di antara lutut yang menyentuh dada. Tangannya mencengkram surai birunya begitu keras.

"Tetsu..."

Menggumamkan namaku berkali-kali, seolah hanya satu kata itu saja yang ia tahu, satu kata yang bisa membuatnya melupakan kesedihannya.

Dulu orang ini penuh dengan kehangatan, keceriaan dan semangat yang meluap-luap, menghangatkan tubuhku.

Kenapa sekarang jadi begini?

Aku berlutut di depannya, dan memeluknya. Ia balas memelukku, seolah aku adalah harapan terakhirnya di dunia ini.

"Tidak apa-apa. Semuanya ada di masa lalu. Kau tidak sendirian lagi," kuucapkan berulang-ulang, berusaha menenangkannya.

Ia terus memelukku makin erat. Kerak-kerak es mulai terbentuk di sekitar kami, mulai merambat naik ke tubuh kami.

"Aku ada di sini. Aku ada di sini. Aku sudah berjanji bukan? Kita bisa kembali lagi seperti dulu. Kau tidak sendirian lagi. Aku di sini."

Walaupun es sudah mencapai dadaku, aku tidak merasakan dingin. Cahaya hangat muncul dari balik tubuhnya.

Aku tersenyum.

Syukurlah. Ternyata kebahagiaannya tidak hilang sepenuhnya. Masih ada yang tersisa. Aku tidak perlu khawatir.

Kubiarkan dengan pasrah es menyelubungi tubuh kami, membekukan kami berdua di dalamnya...

* * *

Pintu merah dan biru itu masih ada.

Merah memancarkan kehangatan tidak terhingga untukku. Biru penuh dengan hawa dingin lambang luka dan sedih.

Ah...

Jadi sekarang...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Pintu mana yang harus kumasuki lagi...?_**

* * *

 **END**

 **...mestinya saya ngerjain tugas Seni Rupa yang deadlinenya Senin besok, tapi dengan santainya saya malah ngetik ini...**

 **Tugas susah begitu, dan saya belum sentuh sama sekali. Matilah saya. ._.**

 **Kritik, saran dan flame akan diterima dengan sepenuh hati dan dengan tangan terbuka. Silahkan, tumpahkan semuanya di kotak review.**

 **Sampai jumpa di fic saya yang berikutnya.**

 **Rhymos Ethereal**

 **17/10/2015**


End file.
